


Pensar en su Mirar

by ELGRIMES



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Romantic Fluff, Team Bonding, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES
Summary: No sabía si era la radiante energía caos que irradiaba o tal vez el abundante brillo con el que se sentía, pero algo había en Sonic que a Shadow le captaba tanto al grado en que, simplemente, no podía ignorarlo.{VIÑETA}[A #SonadowWeekDec2k20 Fanfic]01 Prompt: Awakening/Memories - Despertar/Memorias
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	Pensar en su Mirar

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una ligera viñeta que he hecho para practicar porque últimamente he procrastinado mucho. Empecé un poco tarde el evento, pero espero ponerme al corriente lo más pronto posible. He decidido traducir los prompts para poder meter el lado hispano de esta parte del fandom :)
> 
> Comparto pedazos de mí para ustedes.

**Pensar en su Mirar**   
por El Grimes

Una de las ventajas de ser la forma de vida perfecta, era que desde su concepción había obtenido un excelente proceso mnemotécnico para absolutamente todo. Aún con algunos obstáculos de por medio, tales como la amnesia que le duró sólo unos cuantos meses, Shadow sabía que sus genes  black-arms eran los agravantes de todo lo que ocurría en su consciencia y cuerpo. Había que destacar que era muy bueno recordando cosas, incluso esos detalles tan banales, y en especial a las que él les tomaba la suficiente importancia como para que se quedasen de por vida en su memoria.

“Recordar” podía considerarse algo muy extraño para su persona, porque de repente tenía en la mente alguna experiencia de hacía algunos años y al mismo tiempo algo que le pasaba hacía unas horas. Un proceso tormentoso y a la vez satisfactorio, porque no se le pasaba por alto mucho y tampoco nada. Y definiendo su importancia, llegaba a referirse a muchas cosas; por ejemplo, a veces se acordaba de los colores favoritos de Rouge, de las técnicas de pelea de Knuckles, de las herramientas que Tails solía usar para sus invenciones, de las historias de Silver, de los discursos de Blaze, del olor a vainilla del perfume que Amy se ponía todos los días, de las flores favoritas de Cream, de las recetas de la Señora Vainilla...

Pero, en definitiva, los recuerdos con Sonic eran los que más le nublaban la vista.

Las batallas contra el Dr.  Eggman , las aventuras en la Costa Esmeralda, el viaje a Apotos. Las memorias le golpeaban tan fuerte que, en ocasiones, quería dejar de pensar en todo y tirar la toalla. No encontraba un nombre para el sentimiento que le emanaba con cada uno de los recuerdos, y las reacciones hacia ellos solían derivar entre la nostalgia, la confusión y el miedo, pero al final se convertían en un alegre y suave momento: eran dulces y a la vez tan agrios, tan esponjosos pero afilados, y a cada paso que daba su mente lo retrasaba cinco porque parecía no querer ser feliz y conformarse con tan poco que a la vez significaba todo, porque él bien reconocía que cuando uno está enamorado la gente no te dice lo mucho que duele el proceso y lo demasiado que te destrozará el final, recalcando si es que ocurre uno bueno.

Según leía en los libros que le prestaban, le decían  _ amor  _ a ese extravagante sentimiento.

Pensar en Sonic no era algo que le gustase mucho por diferentes motivos, siendo el principal el hecho de que no sabía con qué afán lo hacía. Sin embargo, Shadow recordaba el momento y el día justo en el que había comenzado a hacerlo: una fiesta conmemorando la celebración de una victoria, con Sonic tirado en el césped de un patio junto a él, observando la luna, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que se acercase y así ambos pudiesen cortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos; conversando, comiendo, riendo y agradeciendo; un beso en los labios, escondido de todos, a oscuras de los espíritus. Shadow podía estar elaborando la cosa más normal del mundo y de repente el rostro y la sonrisa de Sonic de esa noche llegaba a su mente, y él se petrificaba en su propia cosmovisión porque se cerraba tanto al grado en que sólo fruncía el ceño y en voz alta un “¿qué carajo?” salía de sus labios.

En todos sus años de vida en la tierra no sabía si era la radiante energía caos que irradiaba o tal vez el abundante brillo con el que se sentía, o quizá la fina y agradable aura con la que aparecía, pero algo había en Sonic que a Shadow le captaba tanto que, con simpleza, no podía ignorarlo. Nunca podía, y muy en el fondo tampoco quería, pero tampoco gustaba de observarlo a detalle en cada uno de sus encuentros. Llegaba a verlo de pies a cabeza, a maravillarse con la punta de las púas y los enguantados dedos, con los picudos colmillos, la nariz respingada y la bronceada piel. Y cuando no lo tenía frente a él, estando patinando lo más lejos posible y con el sonido del entorno al fondo, Shadow recordaba cada uno de esos detalles uno por uno hasta que se cansaba. Tenía memorizadas las cicatrices en los brazos y la espalda, tenía en cuenta los raspones en las rodillas y la cara...

...pero los ojos, por Santo Chaos, era lo que menos olvidaba.

Cada que lo miraba a los esmeraldas orbes se sentía temblar. Se quedaba sin aire, las orejas le pulsaban, el pecho le ardía y el estómago le rugía. Pensar en su mirar era algo que Shadow hacía tan cotidianamente que hasta extraño le resultaba no hacerlo; se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esos bellos ojos, que a su vez se maravillaban con el carmín de los suyos propios. Él sabía que ese sentimiento, esa excéntrica dinámica que compartían, esa energía uno del otro que sólo ellos dos sentían, se debía a la atracción que se tenían.

Referenciando a esos mismos libros, Shadow estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado; porque el amor era un sentimiento que obtenía cada que los recuerdos de Sonic lo noqueaban, cada que los detalles en su consciencia despertaban, y cada que el mismo héroe se lo recordaba.


End file.
